


Where Words Fail, Music Speaks

by brandyovereager



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Musician Blaine Anderson, Soulmates, soul-twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyovereager/pseuds/brandyovereager
Summary: All it takes to identify one's Soul-twin is hearing them make The Sound. A simple thing, yet impossible for Kurt Hummel--the boy who can't hear.





	Where Words Fail, Music Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> My first (actually written) Klaine story! Let me know what you think. I've got a fair bit written out already and a few ideas of where I wanna take this story.

“Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.”  
\- Aristotle

Every original soul was split to create two separate human beings. To find one’s Soul-twin is to find one’s true match. The result is happiness and completion beyond our full comprehension. A Soul-twin is identified through The Sound. When The Sound—different in nature for each pair—is uttered by one twin, the other can sense its mate.

They say life doesn’t truly begin until you’ve heard The Sound. They say our soul-twins make us complete. They say one moment you are living, and then a stranger’s laugh, whisper, or hum shifts your world on its axis. They say it sounds more beautiful than anything else you will ever hear.

Kurt Hummel doesn’t believe that’s true. And that’s partly because Kurt Hummel can’t hear.


End file.
